Hades Trouble
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Soul CaliberXena: warrior princess crossover.Xena's little sister Talim joins the group and Hades takes interest in her! More soul Caliber people will come in later on
1. kidnapped wind shaman

Hades trouble 

**Characters to be introduced so far with age and their favored weapons:**

Xena-?-Sword and shawkram.

Gabrielle-20-Amazon staff.

Talim-17-the legendary shape shifting soul caliber shaped as Talim's signature wind guides.

Hercules-?-sword.

Hades-? -Powers.

Okay here we go, I do not own Xena Warrior Princess or Talim from Soul Caliber 2

 -Sigh-

Also I would like to say this is my first Xena fan fiction so please be gentle and also that only I can drool over Hades, lol, I'm just joking, I can share his gorgeous butt, but anyway, onto the fic.

Chapter 1- Kidnapped wind shaman 

Talim sat with Gabrielle and Hercules as they waited for Xena to come back from talking to Aires the god of war.

"I wonder if they're getting it on," mused Talim aloud, earning a glare from Hercules and a giggle from Gabrielle.

"Oh c'mon we all know there is something between them" said Talim.

Hercules huffed; he liked Xena's sister but the hated how she never shut up sometimes.

Xena came back a few moments later, letting them all know they could continue on with their journey.

"Xena, what happened with Aires?" Talim whispered to her sister.

"We only talked, Talim" Xena laughed softly, she loved her sisters curiosity; it always put a smile on her face.

Talim smiled and continued to walk beside her older sister.

Suddenly, white fog began to roll across the meadow.

"Hades" Xena said, knowing this to be Hades trademark entrance.

Talim twirled out her weapons and prepared for a battle, while Gabrielle and Hercules prepared as well.

Xena on the other hand was perfectly calm.

A great black chariot burst out from the fog, drawn by black stallions, a blonde god wearing all black with a black helmet was at the reins.

Talim gripped the handles of her weapons tightly, the ice blue blades shimmering brightly.

The black chariot jerked to a stop in front of the group.

"What do you want, Hades?" Xena asked, her voice low and serious making it clear she was not exactly up to dealing with his crap.

"Cool your temper, Xena, I am here for her!" Hades said, pointing at Talim.

Talim was confused and Xena looked furious.

"What!" Xena shouted furiously "What has Talim ever done to you?"

"Nothing, she has done nothing to me" Hades said, hi smile calm and reserved.

"Than what do you want with my sister? You are not here to try and take her soul are you? She has never died, you can't!" Xena panicked, she'd be damned before she lost her beloved little sister.

"No Xena, I am not here for her soul… I am here… for her love" Hades said seriously, showing no form of deceit upon his face.

Talim's mouth dropped, what the hell was he talking about? What did he want with her love?

Xena's facial expression was beyond that of rage, she was not letting Mr. Gloomy here take her sister away!

"Here I come!" Talim cried as she burst forward, ready to take him on.

"You don't even know me, I'm a complete stranger!" she shouted as he met her blow for blow.

"You are the wielder of the legendary shape shifting weapon Soul Caliber, that is all I need to know" said Hades, eyeing Talim, pleased with what he saw.

Talim was about to lunge again at Hades when he stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist and lifting her up off the ground.

"I tried to be civil with you, but it seems I have to play dirty," said Hades.

With a wave of his free hand, Talim disappeared before her sister's eyes.

"Talim!" Xena cried in alarm "Hades! Give her back to me now!"

"No" Hades said calmly and disappeared himself and his black chariot and stallions.

Gabrielle and Hercules stood speechless, unsure what to do; sweet kindhearted Talim was gone!

Xena fell to her knees in a rush of emotion.

"Talim!"

_**(A\N: well there was chapter one, I hope you all liked it, I worked very hard to make it perfect, well I would like at least two of three reviews before I post chapter 2- Resisting seduction, Link to the rescue!)**_


	2. Authors note

Dear readers, i have noticed hits on my storys but no reviews, i would greatly apprecitate even at least one, i just wanted to express this, now i bid you adieu, bye! 


	3. Ch 2: seduction and link to the rescue

**_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was just waiting for a review, and now that I have one, here is chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

_****_Review replies:_**

_**Syraka- I love the nickname you refcalled that I gave Hades, I laughed my butt off. And don't worry, Hades is about to see what a handful Talim can be.****

* * *

** _

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I can't recall whom the Xena characters belong to, but all the Soul Calbur people belong to nintendo.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- Seduction and Link to the rescue**

Hades stood in the corner as Talim furiously paced the extravagant bedchamber, decorated all in black and silver of course. Talim hated it, there was no real color and it was so damn gloomy.  
"I want to go back to my sister!" Talim screamed at him as she finally stopped pacing and went to stand before him with a furious expression on her face "Send me back to her now"  
Hades found himself smirking, he loved Talim's fire, it made her all the more appealing to him.  
That topped the cake for Talim, she was as mad now as she could get, she brought a hand back and send her fist flying into his face as hard as she could, smirking at him and he dropped like a rock to the floor.  
Hades glared at Talim when he saw that he had a bloody nose, she got him good.  
"I'd let me go right now, Hades, before I dish out much worse!" Talim seethed at him.  
The god of death stood and grinned at Talim "A bloody nose hardly makes me the least bit afraid of you, dear Talim, it just tells me to be wary of your hands"  
Talim growled and went back to pacing the room, the god was so infuriating, he had to know that. The pig headed arrogant S.O.B, she'd give him a lesson or two, that's for sure.  
'Xena' Talim said in her mind 'I have no idea how to get out of here, hurry up and find me'

Xena, Hercules and Gabrielle where well on their way to the lake that led to Tartarus, all hell bent to rescue Talim from the grasp of Hades.  
"We'll have to be ready" Xena said "If he going to how Aires was with me, this won't be an easy task"  
"Isn't that the truth" Gabrielle said quite honestly.  
Hercules's eyes drifted up towards the hills and a figure caught his eyes "Hey, it's some blond boy, heading our way, looks like he's waving to us"  
Xena looked up and her eyes softened in recognition "It's Link, Talim fought and beat him in the Soul Calibur tournament, they became good friends, I wonder what he doing out here"  
The blond Hylian hurried to Xena, looking excited "I've been looking for all of you, I have something to tell Talim, where is she"  
Xena thought a moment, not sure how to tell Link "Eh, Link, you know of Hades, right"  
"Yeah" Link said, looking a bit confused "Darn right nasty character"  
"Yeah" Xena said, her face growing very serious "He kidnapped Talim"  
Link's face was expressionless for a few moments and then "WHAT"  
"Yeah" Gabrielle said "He just showed up randomly, said he loved Talim and then he took her away"  
"I must say" Hercules "It was really rather random, but that is how Hades has always been"  
"If your going on your way to save her, count me in!" Link declared passionately.  
"Thank you, Link" Xena said "Your presence is welcomed"  
"Nice to see you again though" Gabrielle said, offering Link a friendly smile, since he hadn't exactly gotten a proper greeting when he'd arrived.  
Link smiled back and then focused on the whole group "C'mon all, let's get moving and kick the crap out of mister gloomy pants"  
Hercules snickered and the group nodded in agreement and they all continued on.

Talim sat boredly on the bed, Hades have had gone a little while ago to tend to some 'god' business, as if she cared.  
"I hope Xena gets here soon, I don't know how much longer I can avoid Hades's advances" Talim murmured to herself, gazing boredly at the black tiled floor "And gods is the room so dull and gloomy"  
"You can decorate it how you wish after we wed" A masculine voice said from the far side of the room and she turned to see that Hades had just stepped back into the room.  
"Oh, it's you" Talim said with a complete lack of interest "I had hoped my sister, Gabrielle and Hercules had gotten here to save me"  
Hades frowned and teleported himself right in front of her, leaving barely any space at all between them and he grasped her shoulders tightly, squeezing a little in warning "I would be much nicer to me, Talim"  
"Why?" Talim said dryly "All you've done is kidnap me, make me miserable and piss me off"  
Hades laughed, there was that fire again, the fire that made her so damn attractive and sexy.  
Before Talim could protest at all, Hades had pulled her into his and crashed his lips against hers, groaning in pleasure at the softness of lips.  
Talim's eyes were wide with shock and she struggled violently to get free from his grasp, but his grasp was like iron, IRON, he was definitely not going to let go, so that left one option.  
Hades wrapped his arms tighter around Talim as he kissed her and when he was off guard, she lifted a knee and got him good in the groin.  
Talim watched in satisfaction as he doubled over in pain "Well, Xena and I always wondered if that affected gods the same way if does mortal men, this answers our question"

* * *

**_Fiery little thing ain't she? lol_**

**_Well, that's it for now folks, all I require for another chapter is at least one review, something to let me know people are reading this, oh and I don't respond to or count one or two word reviews, those really don't help to inspire me to write. Love you! See you next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
